


Aisle Seven

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Play, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Gender Play, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Humiliation, Watersports, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is finally getting back at Arin for that "accidental golden showers" incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aisle Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this comes off a bit stilted. I'm not used to writing such long fic. Hope y'all will enjoy, regardless! 
> 
> Pink princess diapers (with color changing unicorns) for adults do exist. They really are that garish.

“Next time on Game Grumps,” Arin said into the microphone, “Dan will actually learn how to steer a horse.” 

Dan snickered, turning his mic off, watching Arin write their times in. “So are you still up for tonight?” 

Arin looked slightly panicked, eyes darting from side to side. “You mean, the, uh... the thing?” 

“Me getting payback on you by sticking you in a diaper and making you call me Daddy? That thing?” Danny stretched luxuriously, enjoying the sweet pull of his muscles. “Close your mouth, Arin, you'll get flies.” 

“Do you have to be so....” Arin made a vague hand gesture, flustered. Which was both very new and very funny – Arin wasn't usually one to get flustered. Payback was sweet. 

“What, straightforward?” Danny reached over, casually grabbing Arin by the ponytail and pulling him closer. “Yes, Arin. Yes, I do, after last time.” He waggled his eyebrows comically, almost mugging for a camera that wasn't there. “I'm gonna milk this as much as I can.”

“Nice choice of words there,” Arin said, his head tilted slightly backwards. “Although if we're sticking things in my ass I could've gone for a bit of a warning. Do a bit of cleaning, if ya know what I mean.”

“Now who's being unsubtle?” Dan kissed the top of Arin's head, letting go of his ponytail. “Also, ew.” 

“What, you've never had to do, like, the pre-anal mini-enema?” Arin wandered around the space, turning off lights and shutting down computers that needed to be shut down. 

“I've never stuck anything up my butt, Arin,” Dan said flatly, looking heavenward. “I'm not gay.”

Arin looked straight over his shoulder at Dan, raising an eyebrow. “Says the guy who had my dick in his mouth like a week ago.” 

Dan blushed, making himself busy with closing the office down as well. There was silence for about ten minutes, as the two of them went about the various things that needed to be done. As they were walking out the front door, Dan cautiously reached out and took Arin's hand, squeezing it. 

“I'm not, uh... I'm not gay. I like girls. I still like girls, I mean. But I might not... I don't hate your dick. In my mouth. Or maybe in my butt. Some time.” 

Arin looked down at his hand, then up at Dan. He smiled. “That was, like, the most awkward thing you've ever said,” he mumbled, stopping in front of Dan's car. He kissed Dan, gently, softly, his hands resting on Dan's hips. It was a different kind of kiss than the kind they usually had – nothing heated or fiery or crazy. Just... comfortable. Sweet. In a weird way, it was scary than the lustful ones. Lust is easy to at least dismiss. Soft, sweet kisses that give you butterflies? Not so much. 

Dan pulled away, bumping his forehead against Arin's. Then he grinned in a way that was somewhat reminiscent of the Grinch. “Okay. So, uh, before we start anything, we should have, like, a safe word.”

“That'd probably be a good idea, yeah,” Arin said, watching as Dan unlocked the car. He tossed his backpack into the back seat, buckling himself into the passenger seat. “So what kinda safe word?”

“Well, when I was looking it up online, the really common one is red, yellow, and green. Standard traffic light thing.” Dan buckled himself in, and started the car. “So red is stop, yellow is slow down, green is keep going.”

“Sounds good,” Arin said amicably. When Dan glanced over, he could see Arin fiddling with his hands, cracking his knuckles and twiddling his thumbs. 

“So did you bring the diapers?” Dan said it so casually that Arin almost didn't flinch when he heard the “d” word. He'd need to work on it, or else Dan would exploit it. Like, all the time. Dan was already planning various devious plans. 

“I, uh... what if I didn't?” Arin swallowed, leaning back into his seat. 

“Well, unless it was a red on 'em in general, I'd just stop by the CVS and pick up a pack of Depends. We're going to one anyway.” Dan snickered – he could almost hear Arin wrinkling his nose at the word “Depends.” He really had a hate boner for those things, for whatever reason. 

“Fine. I did bring them.” Arin glanced sidelong at Dan, clearly a bit lost. “So, uh, what's the plan?” 

“Considering how last time you made me pee myself from tickling, I figured I'd get my own flavor of revenge,” Danny said cheerfully, merging into a new lane. 

“What kind of revenge?” Arin was really sounding nervous. Something about it made Dan's dick twitch, and that was a bit less confusing, at least. It was a nice reminder that he wasn't just some submissive diaper wearer. 

“You'll see,” Dan said. “So I actually thought this out more than you do, so I'm gonna give some rules. 'kay?” Another turn, into a strange neighborhood that was pretty far from Dan's own. 

“Am I allowed to dispute them?” Arin put his hands behind his head, watching LA go by in the light speckled darkness. 

“Yep, but unless you red, you're still doing it.” and that was another really hot thing – the idea of Arin begging for something to stop, but not actually saying 'no.' Which was a bit weird, considering how much Dan was usually all about consent. Maybe it wasn't hot to force a girl to do something, but it was hot to force Arin. Sort of. He had a feeling, if it was an actual 'no', it wouldn't be as hot. 

“You in there, dude? You zoned out.” Arin snapped his finger near Danny's ear, making Danny flinch. 

“Sorry, man. I was just thinking of how adorable you're gonna look in a diaper and overalls.” He smirked at Arin, pulling into the CVS parking lot. It was nice the way Arin blushed. “Okay. So, uh... some rules.” 

“Rules,” Arin echoed, running the tips of his fingers across his fingernails. “What kind of rules?”

“If I say to do something, you do it,” Dan said. “and you call me Daddy. All the time.” His expression got wicked. “And... and you can't walk in front of me. You have to stand next to me, and, uh... and hold my hand.”

“What, like in there?” Arin shivered. “Um... do you think that'd be too weird? I think it might be a red.” He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, clearly unsettled, but Dan was beginning to learn Arin's many faces better. There was some arousal in there. 

“Which bit would be a red?” Danny drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Just sitting in the parking lot felt uncomfortable – he wasn't sure if that was a bad sign. 

“I'm... not sure.” Arin swallowed, his throat clicking. “Could we drop the hand holding, maybe? For another time?” He made a sheepish expression. “Sorry, dude.”

“Do you not want me to hold your hand in general, or just not let go of it?” Dan was surprised at himself for how thorough he was being – he wasn't usually one to go into so much detail. But hey, some things were important. 

“The not letting go part,” Arin said awkwardly. “I mean, I like holding your hand, but what if I need to, like, scratch my nose or something?” 

“Fair enough,” Dan said amicably. He didn't entirely know what he was doing – the idea of Arin calling him Daddy was enough to make him cum like a teenager (which it had done, several times already), but the rest of this... it just seemed like a fun idea. Who said kinky shit had to be all thought out and planned? 

“I think I'm ready to go in,” Arin said, and he smiled at Dan, somewhat nervously, but still smiling.

“That's good! and remember, once you're out of the car, you follow the rules.” Dan got out of the car, stretching his long legs as he closed his door. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Arin grumbled, getting out as well and closing his door. 

Dan took Arin's hand, squeezing it. He was aware that he was grinning in a way that might have been a bit intimidating. He didn't particularly care – Arin could do the whole Daddy thing his way, and Danny was gonna do it his way. 

“So why are we here in the first place?” The sliding door made a swooshing noise as they walked into the CVS, blinking in the bright light. 

“Supplies,” Dan said, walking towards one of the sales people. “Excuse me, ma'am?” He smiled a winning smile at her. She made a vague expression back at him – it was a night shift in a twenty four hour CVS, and she had probably run out of fucks to give three hours ago. 

Arin dropped Dan's hand, no doubt trying to look nonchalant. He certainly looked a bit off balance, which was a thing that Danny was definitely cultivating. Seeing the normally so self assured Arin reeling around confusedly was pretty sexy. 

“I'm looking for the diaper aisle. Where would that be?” Dan casually slipped his finger into Arin's belt loop. He didn't even have to look up to see Arin turn pink – he could practically feel it radiating off of the other man.

“Aisle seven,” she said, “with the other general baby needs.” 

“Other baby needs,” Dan repeated to her, and smiled again. “Thank you very much!” He made his way towards aisle seven, tugging a blushing Arin along with him.

“What'd you do that for?” Arin was hissing, his mouth not even half an inch away from Dan's ear. “It's written on the huge fucking signs.” 

“Don't swear,” Dan said, walking down the aisle. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the aisle, then slid his hand down into Arin's back pocket, giving his butt a squeeze. 

Arin made a surprised noise, looking over Dan with a very red face. “Dude,” he said, “Dan, what is _up_ with you?” 

“What is up with me?” Dan raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to remind you of both the times you got my clothes filthy, and embarrassed me?” He squeezed Arin's ass again, then let go. They had stopped in front of the assorted baby items – teethers, bottles, wipes, pacifiers. 

“You got off both times,” Arin pointed out, his voice low. He was practically whispering in Dan's ear, his mustache ticklish against Dan's skin. 

“and you're getting off from this,” Dan said, his voice equally low. He made a vague gesture to the front of Arin's pants, and there was indeed a telltale lump against his left thigh that usually wasn't there. “Consider this payback.” 

“Next time, when you're the Little, I'm... I'm making you do a Grump episode diapered,” Arin mumbled, and Dan had to close his eyes and shiver, because... that was terrifying and way more sexy than it I had any right to be. 

Dan raised an eyebrow at Arin, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Remember what I said about you calling me Daddy?” He nipped Arin's ear, gently. “Now you're in trouble.” 

Arin gave a little shiver, and then he attempted to hide it with a snicker. It didn't work. “You never call me 'Daddy' when you're Little,” he pointed out. 

Dan realized how weird they must have looked. Then again, it was an empty twenty four hour drug store. At least they weren't on drugs. “I'm getting there,” he mumbled, heat creeping into his face. Then he cleared his throat “But,” he said, slightly louder, “tonight isn't about Little me, it's about Little _you_.” He prodded Arin gently in the side. “You gonna choose? Or will you make Daddy choose for you?” 

Arin bit his lip, shifting in place. It was amusing as hell to Dan – amusing and pretty sexy. This whole infantilism stuff seemed to really get to Arin. He'd have to remember that. “I, uh... I dunno,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes down. 

“Well, you need a bottle, since you spilled all that water last time,” Dan said in a sing-song voice, stroking a hand up and down Arin's back.

“You were the one who dumped it on me,” Arin said. “I ain't taking the blame for that.”

“Regardless, you had water on your lap. Can't be having that, can we?” Dan cleared his throat and shoved a hand in his pants, adjusting his boner. This was possibly the weirdest thing he'd ever done for sex. If this even counted as sex. “You need a pacifier as well, so you don't bother your Daddy when you're all fussy.” 

Arin licked his dry lips, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them. “O-okay,” he mumbled, and Dan could have been knocked down with a feather. Arin was cooperating. Or at least, he was descending into some kind of head space that made him more submissive. “Can I, uh... you still want me to choose?” 

“Yeah,” Dan said, tucking a piece of hair behind Arin's ear, his arm still around Arin's shoulders. “Pick something up so we can get you all, uh... ready.” It was rubbing off on him now. He wanted to embarrass Arin more. He wanted to maybe even make him cry, and that was a scary thought, considering how nice he usually was. An image flashed in his mind – Arin, with Dan's cock in his mouth. Tears dripping down the sides of his eyes, as he took more and more of it in. Dan swallowed, his throat clicking, and let go of Arin's shoulders. 

Arin looked up and down the aisle, then casually (or at least, what he probably thought was casually) picked out a bottle printed with yellow, orange, blue, and pink butterflies. He grabbed a two pack of pacifiers as well, not seeming to care what it said on the shield. It was pink. 

“Give those to Daddy,” Dan said quietly, holding a hand out. He caught a bit of a flash of regular Arin struggling through the fog – the bit of him that blushed harder, but handed them over. 

“Can we get out of here now, Dan?” Arin pressed his hands together, knuckles cracking. He was shifting from foot to foot, ill at ease and antsy. 

Dan raised an eyebrow, and he was smirking. That was two missteps. He already had an idea for what he was going to do to Arin. But why not drag it out a bit? “We still need a few other supplies,” Dan said, grabbing a packet of wipes and bottle of powder off the shelf. “Is there anything else you want?” 

“My fuckin' dignity,” Arin mumbled, and Danny snickered, walking down the aisle towards the cash register. 

“You said goodbye to your dignity a long time ago,” Dan said, walking towards the self checkout. He wasn't gonna be so mean as to subject a cashier to whatever weird shit it was they were doing. Even he wasn't entirely sure, truth be told. 

“Fair enough,” Arin said, and he was watching as Danny scanned everything, paying with a swipe of his debit card. 

Dan placed everything into the shopping bag. Well, almost everything. He pocketed the pacifiers in their clam shell package, and swung the plastic bag onto his arm. “You comin', dude?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Arin said, and he followed after Danny, once again trying to look casual. He wasn't very good at it, at least partially because Arin just wasn't a casual person at the best of times. He nearly walked into Danny's back when the other Grump stopped in front of the sliding doors. “We still going?”

“Yeah, hold on a sec,” said Danny, digging the packet out of his pocket and tearing it (inexpertly) open. He grabbed a pacifier at random, holding it in front of Arin's mouth. “Open up for Daddy.” 

“Are you fucking -” Arin's swearing was cut off, Dan shoving the pink plastic into his mouth. He put a hand up to take it out, but Dan shook his head. 

“There's nobody here,” he said, and indeed there wasn't – the place was as empty as a cemetery on a rainy Tuesday. “and we're never in this neighborhood, so you don't have to worry about running into your neighbors.” He smiled at Arin, something between sheepish and proud. “I thought this through, dude. I wouldn't, like, fuck your life up just for the yuks. Even if it is hot as fuck.” 

Arin nodded, and tried to speak around the pacifier. “Thanks, man,” he said, the nipple wedged into the corner of his mouth, like some kind of weird cigarette. 

“You doing okay?” Danny rubbed the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in the hair there. “I'm, uh... I've never done this kinda thing. Am I coming on too strong?” 

“Nah,” said Arin. He grinned. “You're just giving me ammo for the future.” 

Dan rolled his eyes. “Get in the fucking car, Arin,” he said. “Or I'll, I dunno, fuck you over the hood of my car.” He unlocked the car, tossing the plastic bag into the back with Arin's backpack. 

“Promises, promises,” Arin said around the pacifier. He climbed in, buckled up, settling into the seat. “Can I ask, uh... what the plan is?” 

“Well, I'm gonna diaper you, and probably make you suck my dick,” Dan said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. “Then... I dunno, we can take a shower and watch a movie? You can, uh...” He blushed. “Since Barry's outta town, you can crash in his bed, or the couch.” He kept his eyes on the road as he drove, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. “If you, uh, I mean.” He swallowed. This was nerve wracking. More nerve wracking than all the weird kinky shit. “If you want to, you can sleep in the bed with me. If that's not too, I dunno, gay, or something.” 

Arin made an exasperated noise, and took the pacifier out of his mouth. “Dude, I am letting you put me in a pink princess diaper -” 

“Wait, they're pink princess diapers?” Dan began to chuckle, then cackle, squeaking and shaking in his seat. It was a good thing they were at a stop light, or he might have had to pull over, as he laughed, laughed so hard that maybe he would be the one who would have to wear the fucking diaper. 

“Shut up,” Arin mumbled, looking down at his hands. “It was Suzy's idea.” 

“Suzy likes putting you in diapers too?” That wasn't something Dan had considered. There was something like jealousy in the middle of his chest, and something like curiosity. “That's cool.” He tried to keep his tone neutral.

“Well, she'd be, you know, curious. About, uh... participating. Some time. Maybe.” Arin swallowed, and his hand was hesitant as it went to rest on Dan's thigh. “But she doesn't have to. I mean, uh....” Arin bit his lip, and Dan's heart did something complicated. He wanted to kiss Arin, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to... he didn't know. 

“I'd be okay with that, I think,” Dan said carefully. “Maybe we could talk about it some other time?” 

“Sounds good,” Arin said, and he gave a sigh that was probably relief. 

“But seriously. Pink princess diapers?” Danny took a turn, rubbing his eye with one hand to keep the tears from dripping down his face. 

“They have unicorns on them,” Arin said. “I know how you like unicorns, so I figured you'd like that.” The he shrugged. “and fuck it, I like pink.” 

“At least it matches your paci,” Dan said. “You're just gonna be the cutest little baby girl, won't you?” 

Arin groaned like a dying thing, and Dan snickered. “You're kidding. Did I really...?”

“Yep.” The pacifier Arin had grabbed at random had a pink shield, and “Princess in Training” emblazoned across it in sparkly purple letters.

“Oh god...,” Arin groaned, sinking down into his seat and covering his face with one hand. “I'm never gonna live this down, am I?”

“Nope,” Dan said cheerfully, pulling into his driveway. “Consider it revenge.” 

“Isn't all of this revenge?” Arin unbuckled himself and opened the door, then slammed it closed. 

“Nope,” said Dan. “A lot of this is stuff that gets my dick hard.” He grabbed the bags, tossing Arin his. 

“Your dick gets hard at weird shit,” Arin said, following after Dan. Their feet crunched on the gravel of the driveway. 

“You're one to fuckin' talk, man,” said Dan, unlocking his front door. “You got me into this in the first place. So this is all your own damn fault.” He shut the door behind Arin, locking it. Then he grinned in a way that was probably unsettling, especially in the dimness in the living room. “So. You ready to get all cute?”

“I thought I was already cute,” Arin said, clearly stalling for time as he removed his shoes. 

“You are,” Dan agreed. “I just wanna bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you until you can't walk.” Which was very true. Fuck the idea of having Arin under him and begging... that was an amazing picture. He swallowed thickly. “But, uh... we're doing something else.” 

“Are you sure you're cut out for... well, for being a Daddy?” Arin was following behind Dan, his feet making the steps creak as they headed to Dan's bedroom. 

“Only one way to find out!” Dan turned the light on in his room, tossing the plastic bag onto the bed. Then he rubbed his hands together. “You ready to get your ticket punched to go to diaper town?” 

“Urgh.” Arin made a face, sitting on the bed. “Never say that again.”

“What, diaper town?” Dan pressed closer to Arin, until his knees were pressed against Dan's. “But that's where we're going. Well, you're going. You've got an express ticket to diaper town, population Arin Hanson. I'm just gonna have a guest pass.” He put his hands on Arin's shoulders, looking down into his face. He was babbling – he was nervous, and Arin was so cute. He bent down, kissing Arin. 

Arin kissed him back, his hands going to Dan's sides, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing along Dan's teeth, his lips soft and familiar. He sighed when Dan pressed him back, flat on his back with his feet planted on the floor. His hands were tangled in Dan's shirt. 

Dan's hands were on the back of Arin's head, holding his ponytail in one hand, the palm of his other hand curved around the back of Arin's skull. This was... this was familiar, in a strange way, it was comfortable and familiar. Even the tickle of Arin's facial hair was familiar, comfortable, and there was something about that that made Dan want to bolt off into the sunset and never look back. 

He was a lot better at ignoring that impulse. 

Arin broke the kiss. “I have the, umm....” He blushed, looking to the side. “The... stuff in the backpack.” He was breathing heavily, his lips swollen. He looked well kissed, hair mussed and cheeks flushed. 

“You mean the diapers?” Dan slid his hands along Arin's stomach, skating the very tips of his fingers. “Is that what you're so afraid to say?”

“I'm not afraid, man,” Arin mumbled, looking up at Danny. Now he was flat on his back, while Danny leaned over him. It probably made him feel quite small. “It just feels, you know, awkward to say it.”

“Maybe because the word turns you on so much,” Dan said, reaching between Arin's legs to squeeze his cock. “But I'm not gonna do anything until you ask me.”

“Could you maybe blow me?” Arin put on his best puppy dog eyes, and it was with the usual grump couch bravado that Dan almost bought it. 

“Nope. You want something specific. You,” he pushed gently on Arin's nose, his hair framing his face as he bent over Arin, “want Daddy, which is me, to put you in a diaper.” He squeezed Arin's dick with his other hand, trying to remember the tricky thing he had done with his wrist the last time, that had made Arin gasp and whimper the last time they'd been doing this. 

“D-don't make me say it,” Arin mumbled, trying to avoid Dan's eyes. “I mean, like....” He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. “I... I uh, I'd like you to... make me say it. But, um....” He took a deep breath. “This is kinda just... you know, hard.”

“I understand,” Dan said. “You know what else is hard?” He squeezed Arin's dick again, rubbing at where he estimated the head to be. 

“My dick?” Arin's voice was rough, his eyes half shut.

“Close, very close,” said Danny. “But no! My dick!” He ground himself against Arin's leg, smirking. “Seeing you like this, all embarrassed, it's... it's pretty fucking sexy.” Then he got serious. “Are you feeling overwhelmed?” 

“A little,” said Arin. Dan could see that he still had the pacifier in his hand, and he was twisting the nipple around his finger. “But not in a bad way. I'll, um. I'll red out if I need to.” 

“Okay,” said Dan, he nodded. “So you're okay with me continuing?” 

“Yes, please,” Arin mumbled. 

“Are you ready to go to Diaper Town?” Dan stood up fully, arching his back, and went digging through Arin's bag. and indeed, there was a pink diaper in there, printed with little unicorns and princesses. It was one of the tackiest things that Dan had ever seen. 

“Y-yes,” Arin mumbled, and he was covering his face with both hands. It was adorable. 

“Yes, what?” Dan pulled out the powder and the wipes from the plastic bag. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Arin said, his face still covered. 

“Yes, Daddy, what?” Danny stepped back, surveying Arin. He was on the edge of the bed, his pants lying low and his erection fairly obvious. 

“Dude, you gotta give me a clue. I'm not really sure what you're asking for here.” Arin uncovered his face, just in time to see Dan take out the diaper. He covered it up again pretty quickly. 

“You say, “Yes, Daddy, I'm ready to go to Diaper Town”,” said Dan, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at the diaper, making a face. “I have no idea how to do this, dude.”

“You're taking away from your Domly authority when ya do that, you know that, right?” Arin sat up, grabbing the diaper out of Dan's hands. His embarrassment seemed to have been chased off by his need to show someone how to do something the right way. “You just gotta spread it out like that,” he opened the diaper, “and then just, you know... tape me in.” 

“Well, no,” said Dan, and he clapped his hands once. “Up.”

“What?” Arin blinked at him, his face a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and arousal. That seemed to be his default expression when the two of them were alone these days. 

“I can't take your pants off if you don't get up,” Dan said, crossing his arms. 

“Oh. Yeah, that'd make sense,” Arin said, sheepish. He sat up, fiddling with his belt, and Dan stopped him, his hands covering up Arin's. 

“No,” said Danny. “Let Daddy take care of it.” He took the pacifier off of the spot on the bed where it had dropped, and slid it into Arin's mouth. “Just, uh... just be a good little baby and suck on that while Daddy gets you ready.”

Arin took the pacifier. His expression was a bit hard to read (it's always hard to read someone expression when something is basically blocking their mouth), but he wasn't rolling his eyes too much. That was good, because Danny felt pretty silly as it was. 

Getting Arin's pants off was easy enough, as was removing his boxers. His cock was half-hard, hanging between his legs, wet with precum. Dan glanced up at Arin's face, and saw how hard he was blushing, the way his hands were fisted in his shirt. 

“It's okay,” Dan mumbled, and kissed Arin on the side of the neck, near a hickey he'd left there a couple of days before. “It's okay, D-Daddy's here, you'll be okay....” 

Now for the tricky part. There was some trial and error, and a lot of crinkling, but eventually Dan got Arin situated properly on the diaper. He was glad that he'd done a tiny bit of research the night before, while he plotted this. Otherwise the whole mess of it would be a whole lot messier. Once he was sure he'd be able to tape the thing closed, he let it fall down. 

Arin got up on his elbows, looking confusedly down the line of his belly at Dan. He didn't say anything, just sucked on the pacifier, but it was clear that he wasn't sure what was going on. Probably wondering why Danny had stopped in the middle of everything.

“Daddy's... Daddy's little princess,” Dan said, in a burst of creativity and his dick thinking before his mouth, “Daddy's little princess has been... as cooperative as you ever are.” 

Arin snorted.

“So, uh....” Danny got on his knees in front of the bed, Arin's legs on either side of him. “Daddy is gonna give you a nice little present.” Before he could lose his nerve, Dan leaned forward, taking the head of Arin's cock into his mouth. It wasn't quite as weird as the first time – he expected the taste, at least, and he knew not to try to take the whole thing at once. 

Arin cried out around the pacifier, his hips rocking forward. Dan had to quickly wrap a hand around the base of Arin's dick to keep it from going any deeper into his throat. But he sucked, licking the tip, then wrapping his lips around the thick length of it. He pumped with the one hand, the other one holding on to Arin's thigh.

Arin was shifting on top of the open diaper, and it was crinkling like a plastic bag in a wind storm. He moaned harder, when Danny took him deeper, and he grabbed great handfuls of the bedspread, gasping and whimpering. It certainly gave Dan a vote of confidence – he was still pretty sure he was horrible at blow jobs. 

Danny could tell when Arin was about to cum – it happened a lot quicker than it had last time. All this diaper stuff really did turn Arin on, more than Dan thought it did. Some small part of him was touched, that Arin would be willing to share this with him. The rest of him was concentrating on how hot this was. He almost let him cum – almost kept his fist wrapped around Arin's shaft, pumping desperately. 

But no. This was going to be proper revenge.

“W-w-what?” Arin looked desperately at Danny, his hips still humping at the empty air. One hand went between his legs, but Dan grabbed it, pressing both of them down into the mattress. “Why'd you stop?”

“I told you I was gonna punish you for breaking a rule,” Dan said, smirking evilly. He stood up, groaning when his knees popped, and wiped the drool off of his chin with the back of his mouth. His lips felt tender, and his jaw was sore. 

Arin let out a heartfelt groan, covering his face again. “Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaan,” he grumbled. “That's just evil.”

“You're supposed to call me Daddy, remember?” Dan pinched a bruise on Arin's thigh, just to watch him squeak. “Now... let's get this thing closed.”

“Don't forget to point my dick down,” Arin said, shifting in place. “I can't believe I fucking said that.”

“I'm not gonna forget,” Dan said, pressing Arin's cock down, so that it was nestled in the padding as he brought the front of the diaper forward. He paused, then mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He'd gone into the trouble of getting baby powder – might as well use it. 

“Fuck, that's cold,” Arin grumbled, as the powder formed a small cloud. “I'm gonna, like, exude the stuff when I sit down.” 

“Better you leave bits of powder everywhere than pee on anything,” Dan said. “Consider it a favor.” He brought the diaper forward. Then he paused. “Dude, I hate to do this, but I'm gonna need help with this.” 

“What do ya need?” Arin got up on his elbows, his legs still spread wide. He looked kind of ridiculous, and immensely endearing. 

“Can you, like, hold this in place while I tape it shut?” Dan indicated the front of the diaper. 

“Yeah, sure,” said Arin, doing as instructed. “Make sure to do one tape on each side, then the second set of tapes.” 

“Aren't you the back seat diaperer,” Dan said, taping carefully. He took a step back, and made a face. “Okay... I'll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Arin called after him, and he sounded a bit nervous. Then again, Danny would be nervous too, if he was lying flat on his back in a diaper, and the only other person in the place just ran off.

“I need to get duct tape,” Dan shouted, rummaging through the junk drawer. “I taped it wrong.”

“Further proof that you're not cut out to be a Daddy,” Arin shouted across the house, and then there was the familiar sound of his laughter. “Man, your neighbors are gonna think we're fuckin' crazy.” 

“They probably already do,” Dan said amicably, coming back into the room with the duct tape. “Now stay still.”

Several minutes (and a few strips of duct tape) later, Arin stood up, and the diaper didn't fall down around his knees. The leg holes were a bit tight, but other than that he seemed to be okay. The diaper was ugly, with the silvery-gray duct tape, but Arin's legs were forced far apart, and his butt was big and poofy. He looked... adorable, his cheeks pink and his eyes bright. His black t-shirt was hanging low, and it contrasted nicely with the pink.

“You look so cute,” Dan told Arin, and he meant it. He pressed up against him, and he kissed him, his hands going to the expanse of padding on Arin's butt.

“This feels weird,” Arin mumbled, but he let himself be grabbed, pressing closer to Dan. He still had an erection, and it was making a small dent in the diaper. Barely visible, though. He was grinding against Dan's leg as they kissed, moaning quietly every time Dan nudged against him with his bony knee. His hands were on Dan's sides, digging into his bony hips.

“I, uh... can I feed you?” Dan broke their kiss, his hair more all over the place than usual. He blushed. “Well, not feed, but, um....”

“What do you want to do... Daddy?” Arin looked up at Dan through his eyelashes, no doubt trying to play up the cute angle. Trust Arin to try to be in control, even when he had pink unicorns around his balls. 

“I'm, uh....” Danny swallowed, licking his lips. “Will you be a good little princess and get comfortable on the bed, while, uh, while Daddy goes to get you some water.”

“O-okay,” Arin said, and instead of responding, he actually _blushed_. That was novel. It was also cute, the way he had to kind of waddle when he walked, his butt waggling when he crawled onto the bed. He lay curled onto his side, his ponytail getting loose and his eyes sliding shut. 

Danny palmed his erection through his pants as he grabbed the bottle from the plastic bag, almost sprinting to the kitchen to fill it up. He didn't know what all of this was about, not entirely, but he wanted... he wasn't even sure what he wanted. He wanted more of it, whatever it was. 

When Dan came back with the baby bottle full of water, he found Arin curled onto his side, one hand twisting his ponytail, his other hand balled up under his chin. He was chewing on the collar of his shirt, turning the black fabric darker. 

“Y'know, you do have a pacifier,” Dan said, climbing onto the bed and trying not to spill the water in the bottle. He had almost no experience with baby bottles. 

“Meh,” said Arin, in a very not-Arin tone of voice. Mellower than usual. “Is that for me?” He reached out for the bottle.

“It is,” said Dan. “But, uh....” He swallowed. “I want to hold it for you.” He watched as Arin's cheeks turned pink, the younger man biting his lip. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I, uh... that'd be nice,” Arin mumbled. “Do you want to just, like, sit next to me and hold it?”

“Yeah, unless you wanna do it a different way?” Danny leaned back against his headboard, his long legs stretched the length of the bed. He barely fit on the damn thing, lengthwise. Width-wise, it was less of a problem. It could easily fit two people – possibly three, if Dan one was one of the three. Not that he'd been thinking about that. Oh no. 

“Could, uh....” Arin looked down, then up over Dan's face. “Could you... could I put my head in your lap?” He cleared his throat. “If that's not too weird.” 

“Nah, it's cool,” said Danny, shifting around to get more comfortable. He patted his lap, smiling in a way he hoped looked nice and not too creepy. “You want to come have some water, princess?”

Arin nodded shyly, shifting around as well, resting his head in Dan's lap. His cheek was pressed against Dan's dick, which had gone soft, at least for the moment. Dan wasn't sixteen anymore – he couldn't maintain an erection for fuck knew how long. It would come back, when needed. He settled himself, diaper crinkling, so that his head and neck were supported by Dan's bony thighs, while his legs were crossed, pressed against the wall. 

Dan held the bottle up to Arin's mouth, then slipped it in, watching his face. This felt... it was intimate, in a weird way that he'd never thought about before. Arin's whole face was opening up, going quieter, his eyes sliding closed instead of darting around like they normally did. He was relaxing, his body going limp. 

“Shit, dude, hold on.” Arin sat up, digging his elbow rather painfully into Dan's thigh. He was coughing, and Dan patted him on the back hesitantly, not entirely sure what to do. 

“You okay?” Dan pushed a piece of hair out of Arin's face, taking the bottle away from his face. 

“Yeah,” Arin said, and he grinned, looking sheepish. “Drinking while lying on your back takes getting used to, I guess.” He squirmed in place, nuzzling his cheek against Dan's dick. That certainly woke it up. The hairs of Arin's beard prickled through the denim of Dan's jeans, and it felt... odd. 

Dan moaned, putting his hand in his hair. “Do you, uh... are you still thirsty?” He licked his lips, looking down at Arin. 

“I'm thirsty, alright,” Arin said, rolling onto his stomach. There was a good deal of rustling, and his when he leaned forward, his butt seemed to take up half the damn bed. The pink in particular was pretty eye searing. 

“Seriously?” Danny rolled his eyes affectionately as he undid his belt. “You're offering me a blowjob that way?” 

“How do you know I'm offering you a blowjob?” Arin helped Danny push his pants down, making a small noise when Danny's cock sprang free. It was fully hard now, thick and leaking. He pulled Dan's pants and boxers all the way off of his ankles, leaving Dan naked from the waist down. Then he looked Dan up and down, licking his lips. Dan blushed. 

“You're taking my pants off, and you're in classic blowjob position,” Dan said, leaning over to put the bottle on the end table. He wrapped his other hand around his cock, holding it loosely in his fist. He preened a bit, because he looked pretty and sometimes it helped to remember that. It had to be one of the reasons that Arin was willing to do all this shit with him, right? 

“This isn't classic blowjob position,” Arin said, crawling between Dan's legs. He was resting on his elbows and his knees, his butt sticking straight out. Dan could see his toes curling, his legs breaking out in goosebumps. “This is, like, variant number three.”

Dan let go of his dick, letting Arin take it into his fist. Dan grinned, looking down at Arin's face as he took Dan's cock into his mouth. Then he moaned, because Arin's tongue was swirling along the tip, making his hips jerk forward, his head falling back. He put one hand on top of Arin's head, the other one going to his own hair, tangling his fingers in it. 

“Only you w-w-w-would argue about your... mmm.... about your intentions to give a blowjob w-while you're giving one,” Dan mumbled, beginning to pant as Arin took more of him into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Arin took Dan's cock out of his mouth, pumping it slowly in his fist. “Uh, Dan?” He bit his lip, avoiding Dan's eyes. “Can I ask, uh... can I ask for a thing?”

“Sure,” said Dan, gently massaging the top of Arin's head with his fingertips. He loved seeing Arin like this, all open vulnerability and obvious arousal. 

“Can you... can you talk to me?” He swallowed. “Like... kinda like I'm a Little?” He bit his lip. “I know I'm always asking you to talk to me, it's just, I, uh... your voice is really sexy.” He trailed off, clearly expecting... something. Probably something unpleasant. 

“What kind stuff do you want me to say?” Dan moved his hand along to Arin's jaw, cupping his chin, forcing the two of them to keep eye contact. “and I'm totally cool with talking to you, dude. It's not like you're asking me to, like... I dunno.” He paused. “You know, I can't actually think of anything weirder off the bat than what we're doing, or I'd totally use that as an example.” 

Arin snickered. “Okay,” he said. “and, uh... I like asking for it. I mean, like... I like... I like being embarrassed.” 

“You don't say,” Dan said dryly, clumsily poking Arin on a diaper covered hip with his foot. “I'll, uh... I'll keep that in mind.” He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “Do you want to tell me what you wanna hear, or do you want me to just... wing it?” 

“You can just, uh, wing it,” Arin mumbled, his face still red. He shifted position, until he was straddling Dan, and Dan grinned, pressing his bony knee into the front of the diaper. Through the thick padding, he could feel Arin's erection. 

“Well. So, uh. You should go back to your, um... to your special pacifier,” Dan said, feeling kinda stupid. He had a feeling Arin thought it was stupid as well, judging by the way that he glanced up at Dan. Leave it to Dan to be able to look annoyed even with a mouthful of dick. 

“You're being such a good princess,” Dan tried. “Doing such a good job keeping your Daddy... ooo... doing such a good job, making your Daddy feel good.” That seemed to work better – he felt Arin's hips grind harder, clamping onto Dan's leg with surprisingly sharp knees. “Yeah, just like that. Take all of Daddy's big, thick cock. Just for you, princess.”

Arin was deep throating him, and it made it really hard for him to think, because his cock was surrounded by pulsing wet heat, and who even gave a fuck about words when there was that to experience. But Dan had said he would try dirty talk, even if it was kind of... weird, and damn if he wasn't a man of his word.

“Daddy's princess, looks, um... looks so good in diapers. In pretty pink diapers.” That got a strangled moan, vibrating up and down Dan's shaft. He chose to take that as a good sign. “Yeah, in diapers, 'cause Daddy's princess is such a cute little baby, needs... fuck, Arin, fuck....” He took a deep, gasping breath, pressing one hand against his eyes. “Daddy's cute widdle baby needs protection, or there'll... Daddy'll take good care of his princess, when....” Dan paused. “Arin?”

“Mm?” Arin looked up at him, pulling off of his cock to cough. There were tear tracks down his face, and Danny felt a twinge of guilt at how the sight of that made his dick twitch. 

“Uh... do you want me to use, like, she, when I talk about you? As, uh....” Fuck, this was awkward. “When I talk about you being a princess?”

“I honestly haven't put that much thought into it,” Arin said, and his hips were rocking desperately against Dan's knee, his trapped cock nudging through the thick padding. “I just know it gets my dick hard when ya do it, so please don't stop?” 

“Fair enough,” Dan said, grabbing Arin's ponytail because he could. He pressed his dick against Arin's face, because he could, smearing the sticky head across his cheeks. The bristle of Arin's beard felt strange, but not bad. 

Arin swallowed him down again, and Dan tried to focus on words, on what he was beginning to guess were the magic words that got Arin so worked up. 

“Daddy's princess is... Daddy'll take care of you, princess. Daddy likes it when his widdle princess is being all cute, in her... fuck, Arin, I'm... close.” He was rocking his hips in earnest, trying not to fuck Arin's face. It was sorely tempting. He was also aware that he was repeating himself. This dirty talking shit was harder than he'd thought it was. “Daddy's gonna cum, princess. Daddy is gonna cum and his princess is gonna swallow it all up, down into her t-t-tummy, Daddy can't wait, Daddy's pr-pri... fuck!” Dan gasped, his legs shaking as his orgasm ran through him, spurting down the back of Arin's throat, leaving him trembling with the aftershocks as Arin kept sucking. 

“Fuck,” Arin mumbled, pulling off and coughing. He shook his head hard, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Then he grinned at Dan, his chin shiny with drool. “You don't s-suck at the dirty talk,” he mumbled, and then he moaned harder, clinging to Dan's thigh. “D-daddy,” he mumbled, his face getting pinker, “Daddy, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum. Please, can I cum, please?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, somewhat dazedly. “You've been a good princess, cum for Daddy.” Dan would be lying if he said he's never daydreamed about that sentence, but usually the person who he was saying it to didn't have a beard. Although this was better - and stranger – than anything Dan could have ever imagined. 

Dan watched Arin's face as he came, the way it tightened up, then went slack, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth falling open. He looked obscene, like something on a porno mag, and Dan had a flashing mental image of Dan in some ridiculous lingerie, posing like for a camera. It made him moan, which made Arin moan, and cling harder. 

“Fuck,” Arin mumbled, not moving. “That was... holy shit.” 

“So I did good?” Dan twirled a piece of Arin's ponytail around his finger. 

“At least with the dirty talk,” Arin said. His face was getting tense again, and he bit his lip. “Uh, Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan was still watching Arin's face, because it was getting the same look he had when he was about to cum – desperation, hurtling towards some foregone conclusion. 

“I know you're still not sure about the whole pee thing, but I need you to tell me _right now_ if you're okay with me peeing like this, because I am going to explode in like a minute.” His eyes met Dan's, and he looked so uncomfortable, so desperate, so close to horny, that Dan's dick twitched again, even though he wouldn't be able to get it back up for at least half an hour. 

“Do it,” Dan whispered, leaning forward, so that they were almost nose to nose. “You're... you're prepared for it.” 

Arin let go. Dan could see it in his face – through the humiliation, there was sweet relief, writ large across his face. The plastic pressed against Dan's leg grew warmer, and Arin moaned, almost sobbing.

“Hey, dude, c'mere.” Dan opened his arms. “You, uh... you look like you need a hug.” 

“This isn't too weird?” Arin sounded... a lot less Arin than usual. Very self conscious, very anxious. He let himself be hugged, wrapping his arms around Dan's middle, his head under Dan's chin. It was a bit of an awkward position, but Arin seemed to be getting some comfort out of it. 

“It's pretty fucking weird,” Dan allowed, “but fuck it. It's not like we're normal to begin with.” He looked down Arin's body, curious in spite of himself. The diaper was puffy, and some of the unicorns had changed from pink to blue. 

“You're gonna look so cute in these,” Arin said. He seemed to be coming down from whatever weird, vulnerably head space he had been in. 

“Mhm,” Dan mumbled, pressing his face into the top of Arin's head and yawning. He was surprisingly tired all of a sudden, and all he wanted to do was lie here, holding on to Arin. 

“I need to take a shower,” Arin said, wriggling free. When he stood up, his legs were spread even further apart, and the diaper sat lower on his hips. “I'm gonna need your help getting outta this thing. Since some dipshit used _duct tape_.”

“Is that any way to speak to your Daddy?” Danny was smirking even as he stood up, his tackle swinging in the breeze, as it was. 

“Once I get this thing off... things are going back to how they were,” Arin said, all mock bravado.

“I'm sorry dude, I can't take you seriously. It's the blue unicorns.” Dan folded his arms, snickering. 

“You are so gonna regret that,” Arin said smugly. “Come on, help me get out of this. It's fucking cold, and there's dried jizz stuck to my balls.” He waddled awkwardly towards the bathroom.

“That's fucking gross,” Danny called after him, heading towards the kitchen to grab a plastic bag to dispose of the thing with. He had no idea what Arin was planning, but it couldn't be any weirder than the stuff they'd gotten up to tonight. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr (TheseusInTheMaze)! I answer fic prompts, post headcanons, & I love to talk to people!


End file.
